Never Too Late
by Lavi Black
Summary: Nunca é tarde demais para o amor.


**Disclaimer: Death Note não me pertence. Créditos à Takeshi Obata e Tsugumi Ohba.**

**Never Too Late**

_Esse mundo nunca será_

_O que eu espero_

_Se eu não pertencer_

_Quem iria adivinhar_

_Eu não vou abandonar_

_Tudo aquilo que eu possuo_

_Pra fazer você sentir como se não fosse tarde demais_

_Nunca é tarde demais_

Vermelho. É tudo vermelho. Como uma chuva, cujas gotas escarlates caem em minha face e mancham minha visão de vermelho. Vermelho como um rosa recém desabrochada. Vermelho como sangue derramado. Sangue. Esse vermelho, essa chuva...Será que é o meu sangue que chove desse negro céu? Aliás, onde estou? Que lugar é esse? É tão escuro e frio. Viro meu rosto e vejo uma parede, uma parede de vidro. Posso ver que há alguém do outro lado. Tento levantar minha mão e tocar a parede, mas não consigo. Não consigo me mexer, não consigo fazer nenhum movimento por mais simples que ele seja.

Olho atentamente pelo vidro e posso ver nitidamente a pessoa que está do outro lado. Você! Tento dizer algo, mas não consigo abrir minha boca. Meus músculos estão paralisados. O que é isso? O que aconteceu comigo? Noto as sombras que tomam seu rosto quando você parece entender meu mudo questionamento. Você fecha os olhos e sua pele pálida é tingida pelo rastro de uma lágrima vermelha. Tão vermelha quanto a chuva que ainda cai sobre meu corpo. Você abre os olhos novamente e seu olhar é tão triste e perdido! O que aconteceu? Por que está triste? Novamente tento levantar minha mão no intuito de te alcançar, mas não consigo. Isso é frustante! Você abaixa a face, posso ver claramente as lágrimas vermelhas que ainda caem de seus olhos. Seu choro é tão profundo que eu posso sentir, mesmo estando longe.

_Até se eu disser_

_Que vai ficar tudo bem_

_Ainda te ouço dizer_

_Que você quer acabar com sua vida_

_Agora e mais uma vez eu tento_

_Apenas continuar vivo_

_Talvez iremos dar a volta por cima_

_Porque não é tarde demais_

_Nunca é tarde demais_

Você levanta o rosto e olha em volta, parece procurar por algo. Vejo sombras dançarem em seu corpo, como se corpos feitos de escuridão bailassem ao seu redor. Você não demonstra medo, pelo contrário, parece totalmente indiferente a presença dessas sombras. Seu olhar retorna a mim e eu tremo por dentro. Posso ver arrependimento em seu olhar. Arrependimento do que? Não consigo entender os sentimentos que vejo em sua face e em seu olhar.

Vejo você dar um passo a frente, se aproximando silenciosamente da parede de vidro. Seu olhar sempre preso ao meu. Você ainda chora. A chuva ainda cai sobre meu corpo. Vermelho. Você alcança a parede de vidro e a atravessa como se a mesma não existe, mas posso notar que, quando você passa, o vidro toca sua pele e a corta. Como se o vidro quisesse te impedir de atravessá-lo. Agora você está ao meu lado. De pé. Eu estou deitado, impossibilitado de me mexer. Você olha para cima, para esse negro e profundo céu.

A chuva vermelha cai por seu corpo, misturando-se com o sangue que escorre dos cortes em seu corpo e com as lágrimas que derrama, também vermelhas. Posso notar que seu corpo treme. Está com frio? É frio aqui. Mas algo me diz que não é de frio que você treme. É de dor. Com você aqui, do meu lado, eu posso senti-lo melhor. Posso sentir seus sentimentos. Dor, tristeza, arrependimento. É só isso que há em seu coração. Não há mais nada. O que houve com você?

_Ninguém nunca vai ver_

_Esse lado refletido_

_Se há algo errado_

_Quem iria adivinhar_

_E eu tenho abandonado_

_Tudo aquilo que eu possuo_

_Pra fazer você sentir_

_Como se não fosse tarde demais_

_Nunca é tarde demais_

Você abaixa sua face e seu olhar encontra o meu. Silêncio. Eu não posso falar. Você não diz nada, então não sei se pode falar ou não. A chuva continua a cair. Vermelha. Você se ajoelha ao meu lado, sem quebrar o contato de nossos olhares. Sua mão se aproxima do meu rosto, quando está prestes a me tocar, sua mão é coberta por um líquido tão vermelho quando a chuva. Esse líquido aparece do nada. Não é a chuva. Não é o seu sangue. Que líquido é esse? Você para sua mão em frente aos meus olhos como se quisesse que eu a visse, como se estivesse oferecendo esse líquido vermelho a mim. Ah, agora entendo. Esse líquido é o meu sangue. Mas o que ele faz na sua mão?

Sua mão toca minha face e desliza até meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo se inclina sobre o meu. Posso sentir sua respiração em meu ouvido. E então, ouço sua voz:

- Eu fiz muitas coisas em minha vida, mas só me arrependo de uma: matar você.

Sua face aparece a minha frente. Está tão manchada com o vermelho da chuva e de suas lágrimas! Você se aproxima e posso sentir quando seus lábios tocam os meus. É um toque leve, inocente, puro. Em seguida, você se levanta e, me dando um último olhar, atravessa a parede de vidro. Dessa vez, em vez de te machucar, o vidro parece te acolher.

Te sigo com meu olhar e então as sombras que te cercavam te tomam completamente. E eu não posso mais te ver. A chuva vermelha que cai sobre mim se torna uma tempestade.

_Até se eu disser_

_Que vai ficar tudo bem_

_Ainda te ouço dizer_

_Que você quer acabar com sua vida_

_Agora e mais uma vez eu tento_

_Apenas continuar vivo_

_Talvez iremos dar a volta por cima_

_Porque não é tarde demais_

_Nunca é tarde demais_

Posso sentir algo brilhando atrás de mim. Posso sentir esse brilho se aproximar e tocar meu corpo. Seu toque é tão leve que mal posso senti-lo, mas me devolve aquilo que perdi: meus movimentos. Consigo mexer minhas mãos e levantá-las a altura de meus olhos. Consigo erguer meu troco e me sentar. A chuva vermelha não toca mais meu corpo. A luz envolve minhas costas e parece sussurrar em minha mente, me chamando para algum lugar. Fico tentado a segui-la, mas então me lembro de você, atravessando o vidro e se unindo a escuridão.

A luz parece entender minha decisão, pois se afasta. A chuva volta a manchar minha pele de vermelho. Cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais forte até que o branco se torne vermelho. Me levanto e encaro a parede de vidro. A toco e a sinto recusar meu toque, como se quisesse me advertir para não ultrapassá-la. Tiro minha mão e deixo meu olhar vagar por minha pele, lembrando-me de sua mão manchada com meu sangue. Sem perceber, acabo por sorrir.

_O mundo que nós conhecíamos_

_Não vai voltar_

_O tempo que nós perdemos_

_Não pode voltar_

_A vida que tínhamos_

_Não vai sangrar-nos outra vez_

_Esse mundo nunca será_

_O que eu espero_

_Se eu não pertencer_

Ainda sorrindo, atravesso a parede de vidro sem ligar para os cortes que o vidro faz em minha pele como fez na sua. Corro em meio a escuridão até ver sua silhueta alguns metros a minha frente. Vejo quando me nota. Vejo quando se assusta. Mas apenas corro ao seu encontro.

Quando te alcanço, você me segura, agarrando meus braços. Seu olhar assustado, interrogando o que eu fazia ali.

- Nunca é tarde demais para se arrepender, não é Raito-kun? - pelo jeito, também recuperei minha voz.

Você sorri e volta a chorar, mas dessa vez suas lágrimas são transparentes. Seus braços envolvem meu corpo e sinto seu rosto encostar ao lado do meu. Passo meus braços por sua cintura e encosto meu rosto em seu ombro, fechando meus olhos.

Volto a ouvir a chuva. Não preciso abrir meus olhos para saber que ela não é mais vermelha.

_Até se eu disser_

_Que vai ficar tudo bem_

_Ainda te ouço dizer_

_Que você quer acabar com sua vida_

_Agora e mais uma vez eu tento_

_Apenas continuar vivo_

_Talvez iremos dar a volta por cima_

_Porque não é tarde demais_

_Nunca é tarde demais_

_Talvez iremos dar a volta por cima_

_Porque não é tarde demais_

_Nunca é tarde demais (Nunca é tarde demais)_

_Não é tarde demais_

_Nunca é tarde demais_

**OWARI**

**Notas da Autora: Explicando: O L e o Raito estão no mundo dos mortos, só que o Raito no lado das pessoas "más" (por isso as sombras) e o L no lado das pessoas "boas" (por isso a luz). A parede de vidro é o que separa esses dois lados e tenta impedir que quem pertence a um lado passe para o outro. A chuva vermelha foi para simbolizar a morte, uma morte solitária e vazia. E as lágrimas vermelhas do Raito, a tristeza que ele sentia.**

**Espero que tenha ficado claro. Qualquer dúvida em relação à fic é só me falar que eu explico via mp. n.n**

**Agora a comemoração: depois de três fics yaoi de DN RaitoxL eu finalmente fiz uma do ponto de vista do L! ALELUIA! 8D - ignorem a alegria da escritora baka, ok? xD**

**Eu AMO Three Days Grace e "Never Too Late" é uma das minhas músicas favoritas. Eu andei ouvindo muito ela esses dias indo pra escola, aí deu a ideia de fazer essa fic. ^_^**

**Eu coloquei a tradução da música porque achei que ia combinar melhor com a história, dá pra entender melhor a música. =)**

**Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, obrigada.**

**E que que custa hein? Deixar um reviewzinho para uma autora baka que nem eu? Lembre-se: faz bem ao coração! Ao meu e ao seu! 8D**

**Ja nee yo Minna-san!**

**Lavi Black**


End file.
